


Affection

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [27]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Im not sure how to put this, M/M, Manipulation, Objectification, implied dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Jonah rules over all, avatar and Entity alike.First he gets PeterSecond he gets his ArchiveLastly he gets MartinBy the time Peter is done with Martin, there is barely anything left of the man he loved
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Me, reading all the nice comments about my soft! Elias/Peter/Jon/Martin : Ok so how can I make this worse
> 
> I might make this its own series and continue after NaNo

Jonah looked upon this world, the world he had designed and had created through his Archive. He ruled over all, dominion over every entity within his grasp. Including the one he feared the most. The End obeyed him now and when he called to it and the Forsaken to release the one he desired, it let the half-invisible sea captain tumble from the Lonely and onto the cold granite floor of the Panopticon. He stepped down from his throne, down to the body that lay there. He crouched, shifting Peter’s hair away from his face. Pale blue eyes fluttered open to look Jonah in the eye.

“Couldn’t even leave me be in death I see Elias.” Peter supposed he should have been more angry about it, about his final peace being disturbed. In the end though, Peter looked up into those bright green eyes and couldn’t help the wry affection he felt for the other man show itself as a small smirk. Elias looked good like this, power suited him well and Peter was almost glad he didn’t win the bet.

“Never. The world is mine and so are you. I have no wish to watch over it all by myself. What’s the point in winning if there’s no one there to see you win?”

Peter scoffed.

“Of course you would only consider victory worth anything if people _knew_ you had won. I don’t suppose I can leave here?” Elias shrugged nonchalantly at his pointed question, speaking as if his words didn’t rip what little heart Peter had left, straight out of his chest. 

“You could. There is no sea, there is no Tundra, you could go to Moorland House if you wanted, be with the rest of your family, but we both know you would rather not. Stay here, with me. I have a reward for you if you do.” Jonah looked so smug as he spoke. Like he _knew_ Peter would agree. The loss of the Tundra would hurt for quite some time, Peter already felt the twist of his Patron in his heart at the loss of the one thing he cared about above all others. Maybe Elias was jealous of his ship and that’s why it had vanished, the thought made Peter laugh a little.

“What could I possibly want from you right now?”

“My Archive is on his way,” Peter felt a jolt of fear and was starting to think that Moorland House wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all, “dragging a Mr Blackwood behind him. While I do, admittedly, have my own interest in Martin, I am sure he would be an appropriate reward, enough to keep you happy enough to behave?”

“You’ll keep Sims away from me? Or can you at least have the decency, Elias, to make sure he doesn’t turn those damnable questions on me?”

Jonah hummed in mild agreement, happy enough to acquiesce to Peter’s demands.

“He won’t be a threat to you, not once he is back where he belongs, with me. He will accept his place quickly enough. The only threat to that is Martin and I’m sure you can keep him busy for a little while. You honestly did a good job with him as your assistant, you just rushed him a little at the end. You’re impatience ruined your chances. Not that your ritual would have worked but it was a good try.”

He helped Peter up and turned back to his throne, only looking back at Peter once he was sat back down.

“And It’s Jonah, dear. I have no need to hide any more”

  
  


Time meant nothing in this new world so Peter had no idea how long it took for the Archivist to eventually show up. Could have been hours, could have been years, it all swirled together now. Despite it being the end of the world and Elia-  _Jonah_ ruling over it all, their relationship had never been so healthy. No family to please and his patron could not complain about any affection he showed Jonah, he only had to surpass his own introversion and Jonah was perfectly happy to give him time to himself. Mostly

He still watched him, constantly, thought Peter became startling aware that  Jonah couldn’t help that any more, was dragged into seeing  _ everything. _ It didn’t happen often, maybe? It was hard to tell with time as it was, but Jonah seemed to get migraines from all the watching. Peter asked him about it once and Jonah insisted that it would be fine once his Archive came home, just had to struggle through some mild discomfort for now. Peter supposed it was a fair price for getting to watch over the entire world and command its gods like puppets.

The day the Archivist showed up, Peter knew  _ something _ was going to happen because Jonah looked so very excited. The other man had been sketching out designs for another throne for when “Jonathan accepts his place at my side” Peter thought this was mighty optimistic of Jonah and directly told him that he probably shouldn’t hold his breath for that to happen but Jonah just waved away his concern. 

Jonah also asked him if he wanted his own throne and Peter told him to fuck off in the most cheerful manner he was capable of. Peter almost expected anger, but Jonah just laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

The Archivist strode into the tower that watched over all, looking better than Peter had ever seen him and, with the full force of the power of the Ceaseless Watcher behind him, he attempted to rip Jonah to pieces. Having felt  _ exactly  _ what this felt like before, Peter was honestly a little worried.   
  
  


Jonah just grinned. 

Nothing happened.  **  
**   
  


J on grew pale, ignoring Martin’s confusion behind him as he moved to put himself between Martin and the two men on the other side of the room, swiftly realising he had made a mistake, a miscalculation that could cost them their lives. Jon was lucky really that Jonah had no intentions of killing him. Jon would  _learn_ to consider himself lucky at least. 

Jonah stood up from his throne, eerily reminiscent of when Peter had ‘arrived’, walking calmly to the pair as Jon backed up further and further, pushing Martin behind him.  His Archive whispered to Martin, pushing him away and the larger man gave him a look that could have made even the coldest heart break, well almost the coldest heart, Jonah and Peter felt little more than amusement. Martin fled down the stairs, probably to find help, as if such a thing really existed. Jonah called back to Peter over his shoulder. 

“Well that makes things quite easy for us doesn’t it dear? Don’t stay on my account, go get your boy.” Jonah felt a swift of cold air behind him before Peter was gone. Jon was peppering out questions, each one weaker than the last as he tried all he could to pry those verbal daggers into Jonah. He flinched just as Jonah reached out for him, expecting a hand around his throat, some kind of hurt or harm, only to receive a firm grip to the side of his face. Jonah’s thumb dug into his neck, uncomfortable but not yet painful. 

“Oh my Archive, how far you have travelled. How is our world?”

“Terrifying and Awful” Jon knew that he didn’t _sound_ terrified. 

“Oh Jon, that’s wonderful. I am sure you enjoyed it greatly, maybe we can both go travel at some point, but it is time for you to take your place here with me.”

“And Peter I suppose? Not even death could keep him away for long I see.”

“Peter is a little gift to myself. As much as you would like to paint me as a heartless monster, I did miss my husband when you killed him. I suggest you get used to the idea of Peter’s presence, he won’t be gone forever. Just needs to keep your Martin busy until we have got you settled.”

Jon stared up at him, fear in his eyes despite the sharp words on his tongue. With his words useless, Jon’s only mean of defence had vanished, Martin was the one with the knife, not him. Trapped, harsh cold stone behind him and Elias’s warm body pressing him against it, hand still on his cheek while his other hand grabbed Jon’s to stop his weak flailing. They locked eyes and Jon felt something give, something that wasn’t exactly physical but he could feel his breath catch at Jonah’s smug smirk.

“Oh Jon, my beautiful Archive. I have been waiting for you. Watching you walk through our world, through the horrors, you have killed so many of those who hurt you.”

“But not you.”

“Oh well, we could have a very interesting discussion about whether I have actually hurt you. I consider it, hmm, like leading you in the right direction. Sometimes you need to struggle through to learn and grow”

Jon stared at him.

“You are so full of shit.”

Jonah just grinned again, eye’s bright and his grip on Jon’s cheek grew tighter and the next think Jon knew everything went dark around him as he passed out in Jonah’s arms.

Meanwhile, Peter was having a lovely chat with Martin. Martin was quick and managed to run a decent distance but Peter could go much quicker through the Lonely and Martin swore as he slammed right into the captain. Peter wrapped his arms around Martin and slipped to the floor, turning Martin around so that he was sat on the older man’s lap, broad arms wrapped tightly around his chest, trapping his arms.

“Fuck off Peter.”

“Hmm, no I don’t think I will. You have become very impolite while I was dead. A shame, but I am sure we can get you behaving soon enough.”

“I don’t want to ‘behave’, I want you to let me go!”

“Don’t be silly Martin. You realise that without your Archivist, you’ll be snapped up in seconds. You’ll stay nice and safe with me until Jonah is done “Settling Jon in” as he put it.”

“And if I don’t? What are you going to do about it?”

“Then I am going to throw you into the Lonely until he’s done. No Archivist to save you this time around Martin”

“The Lonely wont hurt me anymore, you realise Peter?”

“No! I hope not too, I wouldn’t put you in there to _hurt_ you Martin, just to keep you safe and out of the way.”

Marting struggled against Peter’s arms. 

“Well it sounds better than this. I’d rather be in there than out here with you.”

“I know you are lying Martin, I know that deep down you have a soft spot for me. All that time we spent together and now you are trying to pretend that none of it happened? Any way, I think you you would rather be out here with me, because every second you are not in the Lonely, is one more second I wont be back with Jonah, having fun with your Archivist.”

Martin went tense. He could keep Peter busy, all he had to do was pretend that he had broken. He could do that, for Jon he could do anything. 

  
  


  
  


Martin couldn’t tell how long it had been since he and Jon had climbed up the towering Panopticon. Since they had been split apart. He lay his head on Peter’s shoulder, tired and lonely. The older man continued his reading, ignoring Martin other than to give him a quick scratch on the head.  They had spent their time phasing between the Lonely and the real world, visiting various domains. They had spent a lot of time in Simon’s domain, with him looking smug while Martin glared at him.

Martin yawned as Peter pulled him up. Moments later he found himself at the base of a very familiar tower. He looked curiously as Peter, repressed hope in his eyes. Peter patted him on the back and lead him up to the top of the tower. The throne was still there though the room looked a little more lived in, a little more soft furnishings. Jonah sat proud and smug in his throne and Martin did not see Jon at first, worry curdling in his gut. 

A shifting movement from the floor next to the throne. A mess of grey and black hair, it had grown out since M a rtin had last seen it.  He felt something in his chest hurt at the sight of Jon curled up on the ground, a blanket beneath him, a collar around his neck and a leash keeping him tied to Jonah’s side, the other end of the leash loosely wrapped around the older man’s fist.

“Martin! It is good to have you with us,” he tugged on the leash, “come on Archive, come greet Martin, don’t you miss him?”

  
  


  
  


The Archive lay, its thick blanket only just enough to keep the chill of the floor away from his bare skin.  He hummed as he felt the tug at his leash, shifting to look at his Jonah  before he turned to gaze where he had been told. 

Martin.

The Archive felt something warm in its chest. 

Martin was here. The Archive loved Martin. 

He looked up at his Jonah, a soft smile on his face.

“My Martin.” 

Jonah just laughed at him. The Archive liked it when his Jonah laughed, it meant he wasn’t angry. Not that he was often angry with his Archive, but he often got angry at other people and became careless with his Archive. He saw Martin frown slightly and something tugged in the back of his head. Something was wrong, but the scratch of his Jonah’s nails across his scalp shooed those thoughts away. Peter pushed Martin forward before striding over to greet Jonah, giving the Archive a pat on the head as he came close. Peter wasn’t here very often, looking after Martin according to Jonah and so the Archive was very thankful to him for taking such good care of his Martin.

  
  


Martin crept closer, kneeling on the stone floor and extending a hand to brush Jon’s hair away from his face. His eyes were bright but unfocused, the only time he had seen them settle on something properly was when Jonah told Jon to look at him. Martin moved forward to press a kiss to Jon’s forehead and it just made him give him another soft smile. He felt a cold palm to the back of his head. 

“Impressive isn’t it, My Archive, in all his glory.”

Martin personally didn’t see what was so glorious about it, everything that he loved about Jon had gone, replaced with a blank stare and an obedience that made his skin crawl. But his own rebellion wouldn’t help anyone, just keep him away from Jon for even longer. He turned his head, Peter’s fingers pulling at his hair.  Jonah’s eyes were as bright and as cruel as they had always been but there was a true and sincere joy in his features, the face of a man who had gotten everything he wanted. 

“He’s beautiful”

Just not as beautiful as he had been before, when his smile took over his entire face and his sharp mind made the funniest jokes, awkward as they were. Martin couldn’t help his yawn and Jon made some concerned noises, he looked at Jonah who nodded distracted by Peter’s attentions

“Nap time now Martin.”Jon pulled Martin down onto the floor hugging him tightly and shoving his face into the warmth Martin’s neck. 

  
  


T he Archive hummed happily as he cuddled his Martin. Everything was fine now, everything was as it should be and he was finally content. 


End file.
